Operation Red Kill
James Johns Graham Makinovic Ian Johnson Chris Kovshutin Otto Kabluko Peter Pimenov Roma Yashkin Jarrad Burke Johns Andrew | commander2 = Joseph Dolgorukov George Putin Andrei Zharkov Bogdan Degtyarev Abram Kaverin Valery Molchanov Arkady Dementyev Ben Yemelyanenko Grigori Romanov Czar Safronov | strength1 = 8,500 Johns soldiers 7,900 PSA soldiers 13 T-Team soldiers Total: 16,413 | strength2 = 9,250 HSA soldiers (estimated) 6,900 SA soldiers (estimated) Total: 16,150 | casualties1 = Johns 131 soldiers killed 627 soldiers wounded 120 soldiers missing 35 soldiers captured PSA 179 soldiers killed 846 soldiers wounded 115 soldiers missing 44 soldiers captured T-Team 1 soldier killed Total: 2,098 ''' | casualties2 = '''HSA 279 soldiers killed 869 soldiers wounded 81 soldiers captured SA 217 soldiers killed 903 soldiers wounded 52 soldiers captured Total: 2,401 }} Operation Red Kill (13 May - 19 June 2012) is a Johns Army planned campaign, fighting near where the first major operation commenced. Mortimer's mission in this campaign is to hold off any threatening enemy controlled areas for a certain duration. Of the 10,000 soldiers in the Johns Army deployed to Russia, 85% of the entire capacity is in the campaign. His reason to deploy such a large quantity into a single campaign was so they had a guarantee success rate. However, enemy alliances were aware of a next invasion, so a large quantity (merely around the same as the Johns, PSA and T-Team rates). In this case they may have to deploy more troops from home land. Protection Service Alliance are planning to send another 5,000 into the campaign. Background After the succession of the Johns invasion on 10 May, Mortimer was concerned about the near surrounding areas which contained many enemy bases. To avoid this, he quickly thought up a new plan which would destroy bases around the area. A large army (16,000 strong) would guarantee a victory in his mind. Though such numbers cannot be compared with 100% victory. 1st, 2nd and 3rd militant branches will still be the same. 'Problems' His guarantee of victory cannot be a promise, seeing as the bases they are attempting to attack are well equipped and protected. The Johns Armt were unaware of this scenario, thus will estimate a high death toll. Because the area is filled with forests and fog, which the Johns were also unaware of, it will be difficult for them to exactly locate the bases. This will mean extra time and deaths may be added in this campaign. 'Plan' The strategy (or in simple words the main plan), is in order goes like this: *1st militant group will contain T-Team, which will be the first to attack minor and surrounding bases and barracks which protect the main area. *2nd militant group will go in for an assault laterwards once the surrounding bases and barracks are destroyed. The 1st militant group will then follow behind and seperate to the west area. *3rd militant group will walk their way to the north area. If attacked, 2nd militant group who are just around 100 metres away will protect and destory the enemy. *Protection Service Alliance will divide into four sections: the 1st and 2nd division will walk their way to a far off area which retreating soldiers will be, the 3rd and 4th division will also seperate, following the 1st and 2nd militant group. (Scroll down a bit to see more details) 'Geography' The commencing operation is near Yakutsk and also near where the first invasion begun. Despite it's close range, the distance from the city will be unaware of what is happening. The main route they are using is a old road which is no longer used, but it can be considered as a opened path Alongside that, the planned assault is located in harsh forrested areas, and fog is thick and everywhere, which will give Johns and other allies hard times whilst operating the campaign. 'Army preparations' The main action are mainly: *Divide militant branches and divisions into a large militant division. *First militant divison will contain 1st militant branch, T-Team and the 3rd and 4th divisons of the PSA. *Second militant division will contain 2nd militant and 3rd militant branches, and eventually when enemies are retreating, the 1st and 2nd PSA divisons will join up. 'First militant division' The plans for the first militant divisions go as follows: *To attack minor and protecting areas which pose as a large threat. This will penetrate the security forces which will surround the main location. The first militant division will divide into two forces: one going left and one going right. This will in Morty's saying will do a "order-in-line killing spree". *The first militant branch when greeted by the 3rd and 4th division will be the main separations. They will focus on the elimination of protection. After this they will be back together and head to the western area to destroy any threatening bases and barracks. 'Second militant division *2nd militant branch will launch an assault of surrounding areas which the first militant division will not focus on. 1st and 2nd PSA divisions will walk their way through with protecting forces destroying any bases and barracks, and eliminating enemies which threaten them. *If the enemy surrenders, they will round the troops who surrendered and take them into questioning, while the first militant division establishes barracks. 'HSA and SA preparations' As spies who successfuly survived were sent, they got a glimpse of what they were facing. Holy Spirit forces got word somehow that the Johns were planning for a invasion. This could be the reason why a large amount of troops were sent and stronger protection lines were established. Unlike what has happened, the HSA and SA were unaware of what was going to happen, thus they had a low amount of troops sent. They were unprepared and weren't protected much. In this case it will be a bigger challenge for the Johns to claim victory and their territory. At this time due to the operation commencing today, it is unsure which other preparations were set. Battle 'Day 1: Sunday, 13 May 2012' 'Early successes' The first round of assault was a success all round. The first militant and T-Team forces arrived to the destination without just about no casualties. Some parts of the protected areas are no destroyed with Johns forces entering and continue to destroy other forces. 2nd militant groups have so far destroyed a few areas, though they have suffered a few casualties. 'PSA landings' PSA forces landed into the war zone, although their original plans are delayed. A large siege which commenced when they landed, and just like what Morty expected, the enemy retreated from PSA forces. PSA have surrounded the area as estimated by Mortimer Mussolini. They plan to walk deeper into the area which will give hopeful victory for Morty. 'Communication breakdown' Some loss of communication between the open vast range near the enemy barracks as well as the attack zones placed by Johns forces were expected. Due to the location, no town or city are anywhere near the warzone, and no radios or any communication system are around. Therefore the Johns communication radios did not function at any range; some had difficulty receiving signals from just a few hundred metres and others not receiving at all. It was found after landing that the radios had been set to two different frequencies. 'HSA reactions' On the HSA side, it was soon clear what was happening. Various Holy Spirit commanders (such as Abram Kaverin and Arkady Dementyev) were staying in untouched bushland which is used to spy on the Johns, which later were noticed by the Johns. The two commanders figured their plans by spying via the location they were in. They rapidly rushed to HSA barracks and notified the alliances of what may happen. This led to the fact that a strong force of 16,000 men of Holy Spirit personnel and Secretive Army personnel were deployed, equipped and ready for the campaign which was about to happen. 'Day 2: Monday, 14 May 2012' Johns personnel and weather men correctly predicted that the early morning will be foggy and cold, with a chance of rain. Some attacks were postponed for a few hours with thick foggy clouds began to take over the invasion routes the Johns were taking. '1st Attack zone' The 1st and 3rd attack zone units which compromised of many military divisions pushed towards the H.S.A. occupied bridge during the early hours and had made good progress but they were frequently halted in skirmishes as soon as it became light. With the many and long halts and having to eliminate opposing alliances which attacked, Secretive Army elites were busy destroying routes which led to the main area. Early in the day, various Holy Spirit Commanders concluded the main route will no longer be a threat due to mass damage. Though successful, the HSA suffered high casualties, though Johns commander Benjamin Smedley was killed during this process. By the end of the day, the 1st attack and 3rd attack zone units were unable to use the main route which was destroyed by opposing forces. It was a small failure in the campaign, though they decided to take another route, but it will take much longer, and is occupied by HSA troops. '82nd Attack zone' Various rumours were proven to be real because Holy Spirit forces were well defended and continued to press on 82nd attack zone units whom have deployed near the eastern side. The 82nd attack zone units were split from both 1st and 2nd militant divisions. Early in the day, Secretive Army forces spotted the 82nd Attack zone routing to barracks, which then an assault started. However, the SA suffered heavy casualties and retreated. '101st Attack zone''' Faced with the loss of the bridge, militant divisions splitted into attack zones. Their plans also to destroy barricades and protecting barracks have been delayed due to the loss of the bridge. Other units in the 101st attack zone continued moving south and eventually reached a few protecting zones. At 6:00 hours smaller groups of 101st Attack zone created an advance while facing Holy Spirit Armies and Secretive Army units. At 4:30 pm radio contact notified the 101st Attack zone that the planned bridge they were taking, near the main one was also destroyed. They requested to urgently rebuild a bridge so men and artillery can pass through, though it could lead to devastating results. During the day, Holy Spirit forces attacked barracks which contained Johns soldiers and Protection Alliance units. Throughout the battle, the HSA tried their hardest, but they failed to succeed in their campaign to take over 'stolen' land. Remainder All plans went ahead and the HSA and SA surrendered and gave their territory to the Johns. Casualties and losses Casualties will be rising every single day due to the fact the operation is commencing. The following table shows the current deaths: Category:Johns war Category:Battles involving Johns Army Category:Battles involving Holy Spirit Army Category:Battles involving T-Team Category:Battles involving Secretive Army Category:Campaigns planned in 2012 Category:Battles involving Protection Service Alliance